Consequences
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Jackie and Robbie have been dating but what happens when Jackie has second thoughts! Different from my normal sort of writing fluff so tell me what you think. Kind of a Robbie/Jackie one-shot.


**A/N: This fic was originally going to be for Helen's dare that she set me: "Write a story where it ends badly" for Robbie and Jackie. Yeah that worked for me [sarcasm]! I surprisingly didn't cry while writing parts of this which is surprising! This is one of my shortest fics so far, I thought it would have been longer. But Enjoy!**

*******

**Consequences**

*******

Jackie felt warm lips against her neck but didn't give into them. Instead she turned around and pushed Robbie away, "I can't do this anymore Robbie!"

"What? You can't work, kiss, or talk?"

"I can't be with you. I can't continue having sex with you. I just can't!" They had been together for two months and Robbie had never thought they would break up. True enough neither had thought that they would ever sleep together either but this was worse.

"Why?!"

"Because nine times out of ten we only have sex to make-up for an argument and then we end up arguing during sex. It shouldn't be like that Robbie! We get on each other's nerves and we don't speak for days on end. I'm tired of it. I want to go back to the way we were."

*******

Three days later Robbie was walking into the staton when he heard one of the other DIs shouting over to him,

"So are you still refusing to move up to our department, Ross?" Robbie had been offered a transfer to the dugs squad for nearly every month for the past year. But this time he found himself asking what the benefits of moving would be. He wasn't really paying attention because he had already made up his mind. There was only one reason that would justify this. He had to get away from Jackie. He couldn't bear to be so close to her and know that she didn't feel the same way that he did. He knew that what she had said about their arguing was completely true but he thought that was how they would always be and that it wasn't that big a deal.

"I'll take it."

*******

It was Robbie's last day and the atmosphere in the office was very tense, Jackie hadn't uttered a word since she had arrived and had looked at Robbie even less.

"See you mate." For one of the first times in as long as Stuart could remember, Robbie hugged him and quietly said, "Look after Jackie." Stuart nodded and would try his hardest to keep the promise.

"Bye Jackie."

"Bye Robbie. It's been a good time we've had," neither knew if she was talking about working together or dating, or both. He went over and wrapped his arms around her, he felt her body stiffen under his touch. They hadn't touched on purpose since that morning. As he pulled away he kissed her on the forehead which was enough to make Jackie begin to let a few loose tears run down her cheeks. He wiped them away, not sure why she was crying, then held onto her hand for a moment before gently pulling it away and walking out of the office and Jackie's life for the foreseeable future.

*******

Five months later Jackie was at the front desk of the station and Robbie appeared across the desk from her. She smiled over to him and for the first time since they had broke up he smiled back. He even came across to talk to her, she thought his first words might be a greeting but it wasn't. "I've can see you've moved on. Pretty quick, isn't it?" Jackie rested the palms of her hand on her ever-so-slightly larger stomach. She was three months pregnant and it was unplanned, just some fun between herself and one of her old friends.

"You don't understand a thing that's happening in my life anymore Robbie!"

"Well tell me, I would love to know."

"Not here Robbie."

"Why?"

She should have known that she would have to point out the obvious, "Because it's private."

"We used to share everything."

"Fine," she grabbed his arm and dragged him over to a corner, "I'm pregnant to a guy who doesn't even want to know, I've lost one of my best friends after breaking up with him and the team that I love working with all miss him since he moved to a different unit."

"He doesn't want to know?" He had prepared himself for Jackie telling him she was engaged or something just as heartbreaking but in a strange way, this news made him happy.

"No. I got drunk a couple of months after we split up and he was an old friend, we got talking and one thing led to another. He says that he'll pay what he has to but that he doesn't care."

"I am sorry to hear that Jacks. I mean it." She looked away after he said the name only he had ever called her, but knew he was telling the truth.

She put a smile back on her face and realised that she would have to get back to work, "We'll have to catch up again sometime Robbie."

"Yeah. I guess there's no hope of that kid being mine?"

She saw the slight grin on his lips, "Nope. No chance at all."

"Planning on calling it Robbie at all?"

"God no!" She walked away, laughing and marveling at how well that had went after she had told him the facts.

*******

Jackie woke up a week later and went to her bathroom, wincing at the slight pain in her abdomen but not thinking anything more of it. She didn't even notice that there was a little blood mixed with her urine.

In the station later in the day she was talking to Stuart beside the coffee machine when she winced in pain and shook her head a bit,

"Are you alright Jackie?"

"Yeah a little dizzy, I just need to sit down." He watched as she started to walk over to her desk but she didn't make it all the way, she collapsed just before she got there. "Jackie!"

The next thing Jackie saw was the bright white lighting of a hospital and Stuart sitting next to her loooking nearly as terrible as she felt, "What's happened Stuart?"

He shook his head and went out of the cubicle to find a doctor because he couldn't talk, never mind tell her the truth.

"I'm so sorry Miss Reid but there was a complication in your womb and I'm afraid to say the foetus was unable to survive." The doctor waited for a moment then walked out as Jackie brought her knees up and rested her chin on them. Even though she hadn't wanted the child at the beginning of the pregnancy, she had grown to love it and now she could only think of one thing she wanted,

"Get Robbie here, please." She whispered with tears rolling down onto her knees.

"But Jackie-"

"Stuart! Get him!" She didn't raise her voice but the message was clear enough so he left to make the call. It gave Jackie some time to let all her pain out, the tears came fast and she didn't even care to wipe them away.

*******

"DI Ross here."

"Robbie, it's Stuart."

"Hey what's happening with you now-a-days?" Although they had kept in contact for the first couple of months after Robbie left, Jackie was always a banned topic of conversation and eventually Stuart couldn't handle having to think about everything he said beforehand so their meetings got less and less frequent, resulting in no contact at all.

"You need to get down here."

"Down where, and why?" Robbie didn't like the tone of Stuart's voice and was a little worried.

"Hospital. Jackie's just had a miscarriage and she says that she wants you here."

"But we have only spoke about two times in the past six months."

"I know. I'm just repeating what she said."

"Okay where are you?"

"St. Johns." Robbie quickly hung up and grabbed his jacket, not bothering to tell his colleagues where he was going.

*******

After Jackie had calmed down quite a lot Stuart was willing to go and talk to her, trying to tell her that everything was going to be okay but he hardly believed the words himself, never mind trying to get Jackie to.

When Robbie turned up he and Jackie just stared at each other for what felt like hours. Stuart hated the silence and knew that Jackie and Robbie needed some time alone. "I need some coffee. I'll be back sometime." The other two didn't even hear what he said, they were too busy trying to read the other one's thoughts.

Robbie sat on the side of her bed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She relaxed at his touch, surprising not only him but herself too.

He kissed her hair and spoke to her, "So...How are you?"

"Robbie, I've just lost my baby, really not the greatest question to ask."

"I know. Sorry. Jackie why did you want me here out of all the people in the world?"

"I needed to tell you something. And you're the only person that I know who can make me feel better when something like this has happened."

He tightened his arms round her, he had missed her more than he ever thought he could.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want to break up with you, I was just scared of what I was starting to feel towards you." He knew what she was trying to say so he whispered "I love you,"

She looked up at him and smiled, "Never leave me Robbie."

"I won't." He gently leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She knew that losing her baby was going to be hard to get over but nothing could have been worse than if she didn't have Robbie for any longer.

**The End.**


End file.
